Blinded
by LukasKeithDuke22
Summary: Luke Duke goes blind due to a near fatal drowning accident will he ever see again ?. R&R please.
1. Under A Hazzardous Moon

Luke Duke was driving back to the farm after a night out on the town. He was so tired that he felt like he was gonna fall asleep any minute now.

Then he got to thinking that he would turn on the radio. He did and that seemed to help a bit, but he still couldn't shake this tired feelin that he had.

To make matters worse, there was a car that was following Luke only he didn't know it until he looked up into his rearview mirror and saw a tail.

So he did everything he could to try and shake them but they was sticking to him like hot butter on a corncob. To make matters worse Luke was coming to the turnoff for Hazzard Pond. At that moment, the guys banged into Luke and caused him to crash into the Hazzard Pond.

Enos Strate happened to be on patrol that night. He saw something bubbling over at the pond so he thought he would pull over check it out when Enos saw that it was the General Lee he couldn't believe his eyes. So he got on the radio and called ** to bring a wrecker so they could get the General out of the pond.

Luke was nowhere to be found when they got the General out of the water which got Enos to worrying that his friend may have drowned. Enos tried to think positive, but as the hours went by he started to fear the worst. So he figured he better start looking for him.

Enos walked along the pond, hoping to come across a clue, something, anything, but all he managed to find was Luke's t-shirt and wallet. They were wet.

So after that he managed to make his way over to his patrol car to make a call on over to the Duke Farm and relayed the message.

"This here's Enos Strate calling. Any y'all Dukes home on the HazzardNet?" asked Enos.

"You got lost sheep 2 here. Enos what's up?" asked Bo

"I'm calling to let y'all know that Luke crashed into the Hazzard Pond." said Enos.

"That's terriable, Enos! Listen thanks for calling." said Bo.

So once Bo got done talking to Enos, he walked into the family room where Jesse was sitting in his favorite chair.

"Uncle Jesse, Enos just called. Unfortunately, the reason Luke is late is because he crashed into the Hazzard Pond." Bo said.

" OH NO! Well, c'mon we best get to the pond right away!" said Jesse.

Jesse broke every speed limit to get to the Hazzard Pond. He silently prayed that he got there before it was too late for Luke.

Once Jesse and Bo arrived at the Hazzard Pond, Bo was the first to ask Enos if he knew how Luke was and if he was still alive.

"I don't know what to tell ya Bo. Luke wasn't in the General when we pulled it out of the pond." Enos replied.

Bo tried to stop the panicked feeling in his heart that his beloved cousin was laying at the bottom of Hazzard Pond.

Uncle Jesse came walking over a few minutes later and he saw that Bo was looking pretty worried so he gave Bo a comforting hug.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the pond a man and his dog was about to do some fishing when the dog had spotted something laying on a pile of rocks.

It appeared not to be moving so the dog started barking and barking until his owner came over to see what he found. The man was shocked.

"Oh no! He's injured boy you best stay away!" said the man.

Unfortunately, Luke was injured. He was knocked out cold, had bruises, was at the moment not breathing due to the fact that he swallowed alot of water.

So the man figured he would call an ambulance for the poor injured person that he found and about 15 minutes later the ambulance showed up. They examined Luke's reflexes. One of the EMT's shined a light in his eye hoping to get a response but their was none. The other noticed he wasn't breathing so they decided to do CPR on Luke. The EMT had to do it a couple of times before Luke started coughing up the water and he turned him on his side so he wouldn't choke.

Even though Luke had coughed up the water, at the moment he was still unresponsive. So they put an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth then took off for the hospital 


	2. Bad Moon Rising

The Dukes were with Enos, still standing by the pond and waiting for Luke to arrive. Time went by they grew restless with worry. Hoping that any minute now he would arrive, but there was no sign of Luke.

Everybody started fearing the worst, but unfortunately none of them were aware that at the moment, Luke was in an ambulance. So then everyone thought they would start to look around for a clue as to Luke's whereabouts.

Bo, ** and Enos decided to check around the whole pond. Jesse and Daisy decided to drive around and search.

Bo , ** and Enos had been walkin' around for what seemed like forever when Bo spotted some tracks in the mud. He followed them and stopped at a pile of rocks. When Bo noticed something unusual on one of the rocks, he figured he had found a clue. So Bo called Enos and ** on over and told them that he found a clue on a pile of rocks.

"Wait a minute now, Luke could have been laying on these rocks." said Bo.

"That would explain why some of them have blood on 'em." said Enos.

"If Luke was here then why ain't he here now ?" asked Bo.

"Hey y'all, these looks like tire tracks from an ambulance. I'm guessing that Luke must have been taken to the hospital." said Enos.

"That would explain why he ain't here." said Bo.

So after Bo, ** and Enos got done searching, Bo got on the CB and told Uncle Jesse and Daisy that Luke was in the hospital.

"Why don't y'all meet us there okay?" said Bo.

"Okay Cousin were on our way." said Daisy.

Meanwhile Luke was laying out cold on a strecher while the driver was trying to drive carefully as to not shake him up. He was still wearing a oxygen mask and an IV to replace the blood that he had lost. Anyway, 15 minutes later, the ambulance arrived at the hospital and they slowly unloaded Luke, rushing him into the ER.

The EMT's wasted no time in putting Luke onto a bed. The first available doctor came rushing over to examine Luke.

"How bad off is he?" asked Doc Weitherspoon.

"A head injury, possible concussion, unresponsive comatose." said the EMT.

"Their was no ID on the victim." said Sandy.

"Well then looks like we have a John Doe." said Doc.

Later on that night, the Dukes had arrived at Tri-County Hospital. Uncle Jesse told Bo and Daisy to sit down while he went to talk to the nurse at the front desk to see what he could find out about Luke's condition.

"My name Is Jesse Duke. I'm here to see my nephew Luke. I was wondering if there is any news? " asked Jesse.

"Luke Duke's family is here to see him. What should I tell them ?" Amy informed the Doc.

So the doctor told the nurse that he would be out to tell the Dukes the news shortly.

Then the nurse replied to Jesse, "The doctor will be out soon."

So then Jesse thanked the nurse and then he went back to sit with Bo and Daisy.

The Dukes had been waiting for what felt like forever when Uncle Jesse saw a raven haired doctor walking towards them.

Then Daisy, Bo, and Jesse all stood up and walked over to the doctor Bo was the first to ask how Luke was.

"He has no internal injuries and no broken bones." said Doc. "Due to the fact that his brain was deprived of oxygen for so long, he is now in a coma."

"Maybe if one of us tried talkin' to him he'll wake up." said Bo.

"You can try but at the moment he still is in the ER. You're gonna have to wait until he is in private room." said Doc.

As the night went on the Dukes all said a silent prayer for Luke that he'll make it through this .


	3. Devil's Back In Town

So the next day Luke was moved into a private room the room was all different shades of blue it was a nice room

before the nurse left the room she hooked Luke up to the ventilator pump , before she left she checked his concious state

sadly Luke still remained the same which was mostly due to the fact that his brain had been deprived of oxygen for so long.

Meanwhile the doctor had gone out to the waiting room to let the Dukes know that they could see Luke now

Uncle Jesse had decided that he would like to go first so he followed the doctor down to Luke's room

when he saw the state Luke was in he just couldn't believe his eyes he was at first speechless.

Luke , Luke, Luke! If you hear me, can you make some sorta sign?" asked Jesse.

Unfortunately, Luke didn't make a peep and he just laid there quiet as a mouse. The only sound that met Jesse's ears was the ventilator pump.

Meanwhile an old enemy of the Dukes was back in town and he was gonna make the boys pay for sure this time. The first part of his plan already worked and if you is wondering who in the devil is back in town it is none other then Hughie Hogg.

"Running Luke Duke into the pond was a brilliant move there is no way them Dukes can foul up my plan this time. No sir!" said Hughie.

"You got that right Boss, but what if his cousin becomes a problem?" asked Dylan.

"I doubt it. Besides the Dukes don't even know I'm back in town this is my most brillant scam ever." said Hughie.

"But Boss, what if they do find out your back? What will you do then?" asked Carl.

"That won't be a problem because they ain't gonna find out, at least ways for now." said Hughie.

Oh boy, I don't like the sound of that. With Hughie back in town there is gonna be nothing but trouble for the Dukes.


	4. Luke's Deep Sleep

Good Morning Luke how are we this fine morning ?". said Doc

the doctor didn't recieve a reply so he figured the boy must still be comatose but he figured he would check anyway

so he walked over to Luke's bed and he lifted up Luke's left eyelid and he shined the light in no response.

Seeing as how Luke still remains in a coma Hughie's plan will go off without a hitch.

Meanwhile The Dukes was just now pulling into the hospital parking lot hoping Luke would be awake.

Uncle Jesse spotted Luke's doctor standing by the front desk so he walked over and asked him how Luke was

and the doctor told the Dukes to follow him into his office so they could talk privately.

The Dukes followed him into his office and he told them to take a seat by his desk.

" So Far Luke's progress has been slow unfortunately he still remains in a coma which is most likely from drowning.

" He will wake up won't he doc ".? asked Bo

" Well um... I would like to say he would but I can't really tell you for sure ". said doc

" But we haven't giving up hope on him yet but the sooner he comes around the better ".

" So Can we see him now or not ?". asked Jesse

" Sure follow me ". said doc

So the Dukes followed him down to Luke's room and opened the door for them and Daisy had to bite her lip to stop crying when she saw the state Luke was in and she walked over to his bed and looked at his peaceful face wished he would wake up and give her a big smile to let her know that he was okay.

Luke could faintly hear voices around him but he couldn't respond but he was still hanging on.

" Luke please wake up ", you can't die on me you ain't ready yet". said Bo

Unfortunately the only sound that met Bo's ears was the hiss of the ventilator pump.

Finally Jesse decided to sit down on the chair beside the bed and he picked up Luke's hand and started rubbing it .

" Luke it's your uncle Jesse if you can hear me make some kinda sign ?". said Jesse

At first Jesse thought he was seeing things when he noticed that Luke's hand had moved some .

" Luke can you hear me boy ?". asked Jesse

unfortunately all "Jesse got a was flick of a eyelash.

Which told him that Luke could hear him so he sent Bo off to get the doctor and Daisy was reading a magazine .

It didn't take Bo long to find the doctor he told the Dukes to step out into the hall while he examined Luke.

So he lifted up Luke's eyelid and he shined the light in and he got a little blink which was good sign

Once that was done he went out into the hall and told the Dukes the good news.

" It appears that Luke seems to be in a lighter coma then he was before so he should wake up soon ". said doc 4 hours ago Doc walked into Luke's room. "Good Morning, Luke. How are we this fine morning?"

The doctor didn't receive a reply so he figured the boy must still be comatose, but he figured he went ahead with his examination. He walked over to Luke's bed and lifted Luke's left eyelid. He shined the light in his eye, but there was no response.

Seeing how Luke remains in a coma, Hughie's plan will go off without a hitch.

Meanwhile, the Dukes were just pulling into the hospital parking lot, hoping Luke would be awake.

Uncle Jesse spotted Luke's doctor standing by the front desk so he walked over and asked him how Luke was doing today. The doctor told the Dukes to follow him into his office so they could talk privately. They followed him into his office and he told them to take a seat by his desk.

"So far, Luke's progress has been slow. Unfortunately, he remains in a coma which is most likely from oxygen deprivation, he nearly drown."

"He will wake up, won't he doc?" asked Bo.

"Well um...I would like to say he will, but I can't really tell you for sure." said Doc.

"Of course we haven't given up hope. The sooner he comes around the better his chances of a full recovery."

"So can we see him now or not?" asked Jesse.

"Sure. Follow me." said Doc.

So the Dukes followed him down to Luke's room and opened the door for them. Daisy had to bite her lip to stop crying when she saw the state Luke was in. She walked over to his bed and looked at his peaceful face, wishing he would wake up and give her a big smile to let her know that he was okay.

Luke could faintly hear voices around him. He couldn't respond but was still hanging on.

"Luke, please wake up. You can't die on me. You ain't ready yet." said Bo.

Unfortunately, the only sound that met Bo's ears was the hiss of the ventilator pump.

Jesse decided to sit down on the chair beside the bed and he picked up Luke's hand and started rubbing it.

"Luke? It's your Uncle Jesse. If you can hear me make some kinda sign?" said Jesse

At first, Jesse thought he was seeing things when he noticed that Luke's hand had moved.

"Luke? Can you hear me boy?" asked Jesse.

Unfortunately, all Jesse got was a flick of a eyelash. It told him that Luke could hear him so he sent Bo off to get the doctor. Daisy was reading a magazine. It didn't take Bo long to find the doctor. He told the Dukes to step out into the hall while he examined Luke.

The doctor lifted Luke's eyelid and shined the light in his eye. He got a little blink, which was a good sign. Once that was done, he went out into the hall and told the Dukes the good news.

"It appears that Luke seems to be in a lighter coma then he was before. So he should wake up soon." said Doc. 


	5. Blanket Of Darkness

Early the next morning, Bo was out doing his chores as well as Luke's.

Jesse was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Suddenly he heard a scream that could wake the dead comin' from the boy's room. He hightailed it in there.

"Help! Uncle Jesse I can't see...I CAN'T SEE!" screamed Luke.

"Now Luke, just relax and lay back down and rest. Would you care for some breakfast?" asked Jesse.

"I don't really feel like eating. I ain't gonna be no use to nobody." said Luke.

"Oh now c'mon, Luke. This ain't gonna be forever. You're gonna get better in time." said Jesse.

Jesse didn't receive a reply so he assumed that Luke had fallen back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Bo was still outside collecting the eggs. After that, he had to fix the fence in the back 40. Unfortunately most of the chores are gonna fall on his shoulders while Luke is on the mend. Bo was finding it pretty hard fixing the fence all by himself and he was sweating like a pig.

Later on that day, Luke woke up and figured he would try again to get out a bed. Poor Luke couldn't help but feel like a mole. Unfortunately, when Luke did try to stand up he couldn't help but feel dizzy. His vision was still comin' in fuzzy.

"Oh...my head I ain't sure about this. No...I can't give up." said Luke.

At the same time Luke was trying to get out of bed, Bo was coming into shower. Unfortunately, him and Luke were about to crash into one another. As soon as Luke made it out of the boys bedroom, Bo and Luke crashed into each other.

"Oh God, Luke! I'm so sorry cousin. I didn't see ya." said Bo.

"Luke? Luke? Are you okay? Answer me?" said Bo.

It took Luke awhile but he slowly started coming around. Unfortunately, it was not without pain.

"Golly, my head is killin' me. I now got a killer headache thanks to you." said Luke. "Who are you calling Luke who is he?"

"You are! That's your name uh your name is Luke Duke." said Bo.

Later on that evening, while Bo was over at the Boars Nest enjoying himself, Luke was at home feeling pretty miserable.

"Uncle Jesse, can I please go out? I can't take this anymore." said Luke.

"I know it's frustrating, boy. You just gotta give your body sometime to heal." said Jesse.

"I don't even know who I am, or why I'm blind, my head is killing me." said Luke.

"Would you like some aspirin for your headache? I think I got some in the medicine cabinet." said Jesse.  



	6. In The Dark

Early the next morning the sun was shining brightly in Luke's bedroom and he could feel it on his face and it felt good.

Luke slowly started coming around he eyes were slowly starting to open and at first everything was a little blurry

at first he didn't know where he was or for that matter who he was Luke felt like his brain was going in circles.

" Oh... my head is killing me , where in the heck am I ?". said Luke

" Well good morning darling it's nice to see your beautiful blue eyes for a change ". said Pam

" Howdy m'am I don't really know who I am at the moment or where I am ". said Luke

" You were in a terrible car accident I don't know what your name is on account of you didn't have any ID". said Pam

Luke's nurse happend to glance at the clock in the room and noticed that it was getting time for Luke's pain medicene

so she gave Luke a shot of Morphine in his IV and then she left the room so that Luke can rest.

Meanwhile the Dukes was just now pulling into the hospital parking lot and they was so hoping Luke would be awake.

They didn't know it yet but their prayers was about to be answered unfortunately not all was well with Luke.

Uncle Jesse , Daisy , and Bo was walking into the hospital Uncle Jesse spotted Luke's doctor fixing himself a cup of coffee.

" Hey Doc how's my boy doing ?". asked Jesse

" Well Good Morning Mr. Duke I got some good news for you Luke woke up this morning ." said Doc

Bo , Daisy , Jesse couldn't help but be filled with happiness that Luke had finally woken up.

" That's great news doc what a relief ". said Bo

" Can we see him now ?". asked Bo

" After I give him a full examanation you can ". said Doc

So after the doctor got done talking to the Dukes he went to check on Luke then he'll report back to the Dukes .

Luke was still sitting on the edge of his bed trying to shake the cobwebs out of his brain when the doc came in.

" Well Luke how are you feeling this fine morning "? asked Doc

" Well my head hurts an I ain't got a clue as to who I am ". said Luke

" The headache you are feeling is probably from your concussion , it appears also that you are suffering from Amnesia."

" Now I'm gonna test your reflexes now okay ". said doc

So Luke followed the penlight and he looked up , down , left, and right the doctor noticed that Luke's eye movements were a little sluggish but he figured that was from the fact that he has a concussion and then he had him read an eye chart.

Luke was doing fine during the first few rows but then his vision started getting fuzzy and he blinked then it cleared some

but his vision was a still fuzzy and the doctor noticed that Luke was suffering some so he told Luke to stop.

So Luke's doctor went out to talk to the Dukes about LUke's condition but unfortunately it ain't all good.

Bo was the first to notice the doctor step into the room and so he walked over to him and asked him how Luke was.

" Well unfortunately I have some rather bad news for y'all ". said Doc

The Dukes prepared themselves for the doctor's bad news they all hoped it wasn't too bad .

" Sadly Luke is suffering from a case of blindness ". said Doc

" !Oh My God he ... he ... can't SEE ! Cried Daisy

Bo put his arms around Daisy and tried to calm her down and reassure her that Luke will be okay .

" Doc is this permanent or temporary ?". asked Jesse

" Unfortunately at the moment he can't see at all. Hopefully in time the swelling may go down then he'll see again".

" I will be releasing Luke to y'all today he will have to stay in bed and he can't be left alone ". said doc

" You just tell us what to do and will take good care of Luke ". said Jesse

So later on the day Luke was released from the hospital everything at the moment was dark and poor Luke was lost and confused

Bo tried his best to help Luke into the General and unfortunately since Luke can't see Bo will have to his chores,Lukes.

When the boys arrived back at the farm Luke was so tired he told Bo that he was gonna go take a nap until supper.

So as Luke drifted off to dreamland The Dukes was left to wonder will Luke ever be able to see again.


	7. Secret's Reveled

"Early the next morning Jesse and Bo was up bright and early doing the chores while Luke was a still in bed sleepin' away".

" Uncle Jesse I sure wish that I could find the guy that done this to Luke .". said Bo

" I know boy it ain't fair Luke did nothin' to deserve being blind ". said Jesse

As Jesse and Bo was finishing up the chores Daisy was getting ready to leave for the Boars Nest.

" See ya later y'all I gotta get going or Boss Hogg is gonna fire me ". said Daisy

" Okay baby see ya I'll probably be around sometime after Lunch ". said Jesse

Meanwhile inside the farmhouse Luke was still sleeping away not a care in the world he didn't even hear the rooster crow.

" You know Bo I thought for sure that Luke woulda been up by now ". said Jesse

" I'm thinkin' of going inside and waking him up I ain't about to let Luke sleep the day away ". said Bo

So Bo put down his rake and he went inside the farmhouse and went into the boy's bedroom and he walked over to Luke's bed

and he gave his shoulder a good shake or two and told him that he has to wake up now and get to work.

" Come on Bo I need my rest I .. I.. can't see so how am I supposed to do the chores ". said Luke

" Luke the doctor said that their maybe a chance that you could see again why don't you see if you can?". asked Bo

" I can't do it Bo I .. I..I'm too afraid that I'm gonna be stuck like this forever ". said Luke

" LUke Duke I ain't never known you to be afraid of anything come on take off your shades ". said Bo

So Luke did as he was told and he took off his shades and his eyes wasn't open they was still closed ".

So he tried his best to open them and he tried , tried, they eventually opened everything was still blurry and fuzzy

But Bo still looked at him and he asked Luke if he could see him at first all Luke did was just smile

and try to clear his vision but unfortunetly it didn't happen which left Luke feeling very miserable.

" I'm sorry Luke I sure wish you could see again it no fun being blind as a bat". said Bo

" Why should I get my hopes up it ain't gonna happen Bo It's too soon ". said Luke

Luke you sound alot like you is giving up it's gonna get better in time you'll see. said Bo

" Sure hope so Cousin I sure miss being able to see ". said Luke

Meanwhile while Daisy was working at the Boars Nest she couldn't help but notice a guy that she could sworn she's seen before

she just couldn't place him and then she heard him mention something about how easy it was running Luke into the pond.

" Well them Dukes ain't gonna mess up my plan this time ". said Huey

" I guess it's about time for phase 2 of my plan I'm gonna get uncle Boss good this time ". said Huey

" Hey Waitress how's about another beer I"m getting kinda low ha ha ". said Huey

So Daisy walked on over and she sure was shocked to see Huey sitting in the booth ".

" Oh my lord I don't believe it you mean you are the one who caused Lukes' wreck ?". asked Daisy

" Well it was easy as pie sugar ". said Huey

" Huey Hogg I thought the last time you came to Hazzard you was through messing with us ". said Daisy

" Well old habit's die hard I guess I couldn't exactly let Bo and Luke ruin my plan ". said Huey

" Now if you will excuse me I got some bussiness with my uncle ". said Huey

So While Huey went into Boss's office to do some business Daisy got on the phone and dialed the farmhouse.

luckily Bo happened to be in the kitchen and he picked up the phone sure was in for a surprize.

" Hey Bo you ain't gonna believe who I just ran into here at the Boars Nest ". said Daisy

" Who did you run into Daisy ?". asked Bo

" Well it was none other then Huey Hogg he caused Luke's wreck ". said Daisy

Bo was so shocked he was plumb speechless he couldn't believe Huey was the skunk that did this horrible crime.

" Oh my God well ... at least we know now who caused the accident unfortunately Luke is a sitting duck ". said Bo

" We gotta do our best to keep Luke safe at least until he get's his vision back ". said Bo

" Well listen I gotta go see ya later ". said Daisy

Meanwhile in Boss Hogg's office Business as usual was going on crooked business.

" Okay Uncle Boss I am here to offer you another chance of giving me Hazzard ". Said Huey

" HUEY over my dead body are you gonna own Hazzard it ain't for sale ". said Boss

" So sorry Uncle Boss but you know I kinda thought since I took care of them Dukes that I could have it ". said Huey

" No.. uh wait a minute you took care of them how ?". asked Boss

" Well I caused Luke to crash into the Hazzard Pond so they'll be out of your hair for awhile. said Huey

" WHAT I don't believe it you actually did it well let me think about and I'll get back to ya". said Boss

" OH No I got me a bad feeling about this friend's sounds like O'l Luke is about go from the frying pan into the fire".


	8. Long Road To Recovery

Bo was mad enough to spit nails, and Uncle Jesse was boiling mad when they found out that Hughie was behind Luke's wreck.

"I can't believe that little devil is back in town!" said Bo. "Can't he ever give us a break?"

"Well," said Jesse, "all I've gotta say is that no dirty, rotten Hogg better go hurting Luke again."

"He won't if he knows what's good for him," said Bo, "Cause I'll hurt him if he does."

After two weeks, Luke was feeling better, but he was still not quite up to par, yet. One morning, Bo and Uncle Jesse got up to find him sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mornin' Bo, Uncle Jesse. How are y'all doing ?" asked Luke.

"We're doing fine, cuz," said Bo. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I still have a little touch of a headache and still feel dizzy, but my vision is a little better."

"Well good!" said Bo. "Can ya see us at all?"

Luke focused as hard as he could at them, but everything was still fuzzy. "Sorry, y'all, but it's still not clear." Not being able to see really upset him. "Dang-it all! I ... hate this! ... I can't see I ..I can't function!"

To make matters worse, Luke suddenly got a dizzy spell and he fell out of the chair and onto the kitchen floor. Bo saw Luke pass out and rushed over to see if he was okay. He tried to wake him up.

"Luke, you okay? Luke, answer me cuz!"

It took Luke awhile, but he started comin' around. Unfortunately, it wasn't without pain.

" Ohhh..," he groaned. "Ow! My head... What happened?"

"You got dizzy and then you passed out," said Bo.

"Oh... Well, you know I did feel a little dizzy."

"You ain't well yet, son," said Uncle Jesse. "You've gotta take it a little easier. Don't worry, you'll be better soon."

"Hey Bo, would you mind helpin' me up? " asked Luke.

Bo helped him up and over to the couch and then Uncle Jesse told Bo to go get some ice for Luke's head.

"I can't take this anymore!" Luke told Uncle Jesse. "This is killing me! I'm useless!"

"I know it's frustrating, Luke," said Uncle Jesse, "but it'll go away. It's just gonna take a little bit of time."

Several minutes later, Bo arrived with the bag of ice. He handed it to Jesse who gave it to Luke.

"Dang, my head hurts!" he said. "I feel like I have a splitting headache."

"Put the ice on it and it should make it feel better," said Uncle Jesse.

So Luke did as he was told. He winced as he put the ice on his forehead.

Later on that afternoon, Bo decided he was gonna take a drive over to the Boars Nest to catch up on some of the town gossip. Little did he know that Rosco was sitting at his speed trap just waiting for someone to drive by. Rosco pulled out behind him as he drove past.

I gotcha now Bo Duke," said Rosco over the CB. "You ain't getting away from me this time!"

" Dang-it, Rosco!" Bo shouted back. "I ain't done nothing wrong. Leave me alone!"

Bo figured he'd give Rosco a chase until he reached the Boars Nest, but luckily by then he had already lost him.

Bo walked into the bar and saw Enos and ** sitting at one of the tables drinking two Boars Nest Specials.

"Hey, y'all!" said Bo. "Sorry I ain't been out in awhile."

"I was startin' to wonder what happened to ya'," said **. "It ain't like ya to miss happy hour."

"Well, I've been busy with Luke. Taking care of him is a 24/7 job."

"How is Lukas doing?" asked **. "I ain't seen him around town for a few day's now."

"Oh...he's hanging in there, **. The doc said that he could make a full recovery, but he just has to give himself time."

"It's gotta be frustrating for him," said Enos, "not being able to function like he used to."

"Uncle Jesse keeps tellin' him that he has to give himself time, but I'm afraid it just frustrates him."

"Well, I hope he feels better soon," said **. "It ain't the same without him."

Daisy walked over to their table. "Hey, boys! Here's some more beer."

"Thanks, Daisy! My glass was gettin' a little low," said **.

As Bo was at the Boars Nest, Uncle Jesse meanwhile was back at the farm keeping an eye on Luke, who was sleeping away. As Jesse watched Luke sleep on the sofa, he walked over and covered him with the old red blanket from the chair. Luke moaned a little as his uncle covered him up, but he didn't stir. Uncle Jesse figured he was just dreamin' about something.

Bo was just fixing to leave the Boars Nest when he noticed Hughie Hogg come in.

"What in the heck are you doin' here?" asked Bo.

"Well, I thought I'd come by and get a drink," said Hughie. "It's a free country, ain't it ? Besides it's too late for you Duke boys to stop me, what with Luke being blind as a bat." He gave an evil laugh.

Bo hit the roof. He picked up Hughie and threw him over one of the tables. When Hughie got back up, he hit him in the stomach and then gave him a black eye, too.

Rosco came out and shot his gun to stop the fight, but not before Bo got one more good punch in on Hughie.

"Alright you two! Break it up now, or I'm gonna cuff ya and stuff ya!" said Rosco.

"Rosco, arrest Hughie," said Bo. "I want him to pay for makin' Luke crash into the Hazzard Pond!"

So Rosco slapped the cuffs on Hughie and led him down to the jail and put him behind bars.

With Hughie behind bars, the Dukes are safe for now. I just hope it stays that way for Luke's sake!  
5 hours ago


	9. For Luke's Sake

Well Hughie was still behind bars come the next day but not that he wasn't thinkin' of a escape plan ".

" Them Dukeboys is gonna pay for this!". said Hughie

" Well howdy there Hughie I gotcha ya here some fresh Sausage, Egg, Cheese bisquits , along with some milk.". said Rosco

" Thank's Rosco but I don't think I'll be eatin' them cause I gotta run ". said Hughie

Then Hughie grabbed the milk Pitcher and poured onto Rosco's head then he ran out ".

" HUGHIE HOGG You Come Back Here This Minute !".screamed Rosco

It was a bright and Sunny Sunday Mornin' over at the farm the boys was just now wakin'up, the smell of Bacon woke Bo up.

Luke on the other hand was still snoozing away but not for long on account of Bo walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

" C'mon Luke wake up now you can't sleep the day away ". said Bo

" mmmm", go away cousin ... , I gotta killer headache ". said Luke

" Your gonna miss out on Daisy's country breakfast's ". said Bo

" Okay tell Uncle Jesse I'll be out soon ". said Luke

" Uncle Jesse uh... Luke wanted me to tell y'all that he'll be out soon but he has a really bad headache". said Bo

" Well I'll go bring him some aspirin that should knock his headache out ". said Jesse

Meanwhile Luke was still struggling to wake up his vision was still fuzzy so he blinked his eyes it cleared up some

Luke's vision wasn't quite crystal clear which really made Luke madder then a grizzley bear.

" !Oh... I'm so tired of THIS !, why won't it go away ?". said Luke

Just at the moment that Luke was trying to stand up his head felt like it was spinning so he sat back down

about 15 minutes later he heard some footsteps then Uncle Jesse came in and handed him some aspirin , glass of water.

" Morning Luke you sleep good ?". asked Jesse

" Yes sir I sure did just wish this headache would leave it's killin' me ". said Luke

" Just give it time boy it'll go away doc said you could make a full recovery ". said Jesse

" I know just I thought by now my vision would have cleared up some. It's all still fuzzy ". said Luke

" Well just give it some more time boy it'll go away all on it's own". said Jesse

" I Know Uncle Jesse I"m so DANG tired of it !." said Luke

Meanwhile Hughie who had just escaped from jail was now arriving at City Hall to ask Boss if he'd reconsider his offer.

" Hey Uncle Boss have you accepted my offer ?".asked Hughie

" Well I've thought it over and not on your life am I selling Hazzard to you !". said Boss

" You Know I got rid of them Dukeboys for ya so I thought maybe as a reward ?". asked Hughie

" Before this day is through Uncle Boss you will be accepting my offer I promise you that". said Hughie

Meanwhile over at the farm Luke Duke for the first time since he went blind decided to sit outside and get some sun.

" Hey Bo how's about helpin' me out to the front porch ?". asked Luke

" Okay cuz I'll help ya just give me a minute here I gotta finish these here dishes". said Bo

So about 15 minutes later Bo had done washed the last two dishes and he put them away in the cabinet .

" Then he went over to Luke who was wearing his black shades and grabbed his hand and he carefully led him out to the porch.

" Uncle Jesse was sittin' out their drinkin' his morning coffee he sure was surprized to see Luke show up.

" Well hey there Luke you must be feelin' better you ain't been outside in 2 weeks now ". said Jesse

" I was startin' to feel like a mole Uncle Jesse". said Luke

" It's great to see ya outside for once boy why don't you take off them shades?." said Jesse

" um.. I don't know Uncle Jesse I ain't ready yet ". said Luke

" Hey Luke do you feel up to maybe goin' to the Boars Nest with me?". aske Bo

" Sure why not it'll be nice to get out for a spell". said Luke

So after supper the boys had decided to head on down to the Boars Nest and get a couple cold ones

When Daisy saw Luke walk in she couldn't believe her eyes she thought he had given up on the Boars Nest.

" Hey Fella's nice to see you, Luke I thought you'd be at home restin'?". asked Daisy

" Well I .. felt like gettin' out for a change I was startin' to feel like a mole". said Luke

So as the boys was makin' their way over to the bar Luke was startin' to feel a dizzy spell comin' on ".

" Bo couldn't help but notice something was wrong with Luke on account of he suddenly got very quiet".

" Luke you alright cuz ?". asked Bo

" Yeah I'm fine Bo ... Um sure feel's good to be out". said Luke

" Of course Luke was just kiddin' Bo he didn't feel good at the moment but he kept pullin' Bo's chain until around 12:30 am".

" So after a few rounds of beers , laughs, and more beer Luke started to feel his headache coming back again".

" Um.. Bo can we go home now I ain't feelin' all that great". said Luke

" Sure let's get ya on home then , see ya Daisy I gotta take Luke home ". said Bo

So the Boys left the Boars Nest and headed on back to the farm Luke could feel his head spinning so he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep and by the time Bo pulled into the farm's driveway Luke was zonked out.

So Bo parked the General and he gently shook Luke's shoulder and Luke slowly started to come around but his head still hurt

so he slowly made his way out of the car and into the farmhouse but unfortunately the light's were out in the kitchen.

So Bo had to help Luke to the boys' bedroom and he stripped Luke down to his boxer's then he covered him with a blanket

and no sooner did Luke's head hit the pillow then it was light's out an Luke was dreamin' that he would be able to see again.

Sometime during the early morning Luke Duke felt like he had to go use the bathroom an so he slowly tried to get out of bed

sadly since Luke couldn't quite see yet he tripped over a few of the kitchen chair's , he hit his head on the kitchen table

Then sadly Luke fell onto the kitchen floor and he was out like a light and he layed their until sunrise.

Poor Luke he sure is having a bad luck streak course it could be worse he could have seven year's bad luck. 


	10. It's A Miracle

Sometime early the next morning O'l Luke woke up slowly and painfully moaning and groaning as he made his way to his room

he slowly climbed into his bed and closed his eyes and prayed that when he woke up tomorrow he would be able to see again.

So around 8:00 am the rooster crowed and Bo heard it and Bo heard it so he slowly climbed outta bed and tried to wake Luke up

and he at first had a little trouble on account of Luke was tryin' to catch up on his zzz's from last night.

So Bo figured he would let Luke sleep some and he went out into the kitchen to get a nice fresh cup of Coffee and a bisquit.

15 minutes later he heard uncle Jesse get up and make his way into the kitchen and make himself a cup of Coffee

then he sat down at the table and joined Bo who was just about done with his cup of Coffee.

Meanwhile in the boy's room Luke was enjoying his slumber when the noise of cockle-doodle-doo woke up him.

" Oh.. golly what in the heck is going on can't a guy get some shut eye"? said Luke

" Luke slowly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and he blinked his eyes some and he was so suprized when his vision cleared.

He hopped outta bed he couldn't wait to tell uncle Jesse and Bo the great news ".

" Uncle Jesse , Bo have I got some great news for you I can see can y'all believe it I can see ". said Luke

Jesse walked over and gave Luke a big hug and he couldn't help but have some tear's of joy".

" Oh Luke I'm so happy for you boy you can see again it's a Miracle !". said Jesse

" Hey Bo how's about we take the General out for a spin since I'm all better it will be fun". said Luke

" Sure Luke hey how about we stop by the Boar's Nest and get some cold beer ". said Bo

So The Boys hopped into the General and drove on over to the Boars Nest to celebrate Luke's good news".

15 minutes later Luke and Bo had arrived at the Boars Nest Luke was the first to walk into the Boars Nest and Bo followed him

and he figured he would share the good news with Daisy and so Bo walked over to her and he told her that Luke can see.

" Oh My Lord you ain't blind anymore oh honey that is wonderful ". said Daisy

" I"m so happy it's back again it ain't no fun being blind as bat ". said Luke

" I bet you is buddy that was a pretty scary accident you suffered I thought for sure you was dead". said Enos

Meanwhile Hughie Hogg was still on the run from Rosco and he wasn't about to give up the chase just yet.

" Alright Huey you pull it on over now ". said Rosco

" But Huey just kept driving he was so busy driving he didn't see the sign that said Bridge was out".

So Unfortunetly Huey ended up fallin' into a pile of dirt from the construction crew that was workin' on peach tree.

" I can't believe this of all the luck this sure ain't my day ". said Huey

" Well c'mon climb outta their you no good rotton Hogg". said Rosco

So Huey did what he was told and unfortunetly Rosco slapped the cuffs on him and he put him in the back of his patrol car.

headed on down to the County Jail and this time he wasn't gonna get out on account of flash was in charge of watching him.

Meanwhile back at the Boars Nest the boys had decided to leave and to do some Skinny Dipping at the Hazzard Pond.

" This water sure feel's good don't it Luke?". asked Bo

" Yep it sure does cousin this is the perfect end to a perfect day ". said Luke


End file.
